Forbidden Apple
by Truble
Summary: Tala pounced like a tiger about to kill; shutting her eyes she waited. But nothing, Riley dared to open one of her orbs to find Tala’s face right in front of hers, his body held back by no other than Kai. Full Summary inside. RayOC, KaiOC and TalaOC
1. Park Fights

Hey ppl, dis is my first ever fic so be kind and review it with no flames!! I'm reposting it under a new title and a new story-line.

Anyway I don't own beyblade just da characters that I have created!!

Anything in between these is what the person is thinking k? So don't get confused!!!

Summary: Riley and Jamie are twins, they act like any others but when they enter their new school Hybrid College their lives are turned upside down, any hope of normal life is swept away as their rival Mercedes pays off two individuals to do her dirty work. Beware...

Well L8rs!!

Enjoy....

**Forbidden Apple**

**Chapter 1: Park Fights**

Dear Diary

My name is Riley. Jamie (my sister) and me have been on the top most wanted list in school ever since we stepped foot in it. Jamie has always been said to look like that girl next door, with her short chocolate brown hair and same chocolate brown round eyes. She is always told that everything about her is sweet and tasteful (I can understand sweet but tasteful NO WAY!!) Apparently we are the cutest and the only none identical twins around.

On the other hand there is me, who looks nothing like Jamie. I have shoulder length jet black hair and almond shaped baby blue eyes. Thing is I'm always told my personality is completely different from my sister's, as she is sweet and 'cough' tasteful and I'm the bad ass horny twin. I don't know were people come up with these things. Do I have a label above my head that says 'Hi I'm Riley the sexy/kinky twin, do you want me?' I hope not!

I saw this film once about a girl who was a slut and she went to earn her money with this dodgy geezer but when she's about to leave he grabs her arms and slits her throat so there's all this blood and gore coming out of the woman's cut. Jamie hated that bit because she has always been scared of blood, which makes me wonder how she deals with her periods.

Anyway, when we were twelve (I think) I fell from our second floor balcony hitting my head on the banister. We were having our usual argument of 'I can do anything you can do and better!' Well she said she could jump from our balcony and land safely on the ground below, so naturally I done the same. I was just about over when my foot slipped and I fell to the ground. Our mum soon found out when Jamie ran to her is hysterics; they both ran out to me where they found me unconscious (obviously I heard this after, I'm not psychic or anything) and a deep cut on my forehead. As soon as Jamie saw the blood gush out of my cut she fainted and we both ended up in hospital when the ambulance came.

The End

"Maybe if you wore longer skirts, guys wouldn't always think you were all that." Jamie suggested as she sat on Riley's jet-black bed covers.

"I can't do that! The skirts are my fashion accessory, and anyway they look good with my legs!" She replied giving her only sister a teasing wink.

"Yeah, sure... can you do my hair?" Jamie said coming into her dream world once more. Typical, when Riley finally finds the time to relax Jamie comes in and wants Riley to do something for her.

"Jamie! Can't you give me a moments peace?!" Riley pleads not really wanting what she was asking for. "This is the first time I've had time to myself in weeks!" (Three weeks to be precise.)

"So?" Jamie answers blankly, her child like eyes cloud over with a dreamy mist.

"Uhh..." Riley gets up and as fast as she can slips out through the front door dragging her Doberman Zeus behind her.

Riley walked aimlessly along the winding streets of Tokyo, her eyes clouded and her mind racing with thoughts and ideas. There was a loud bang that brought her back to reality. Riley looked around and saw a woman, she looked around in her early thirties.

The woman had just parked her brand new BMW in her brand new designer suit, and she was about to walk up to her expensive modern flat. Just the thought of how much money all that she had cost made Riley grit her teeth in anger and jealousy.

Riley's family is pretty well off, but the income her mum delivers and the little government money her mum gets for being a single mum, it was still tough.

James Rider was a man in his late twenties when he died. He was Jamie and Riley's dad; he died on the same day that the twins were born. James died of cancer; he had tried all the treatments that his income could pay for so he could at least be alive for the birth of his first and only children.

He died at 11:30pm; the twins were born at 12:30am an hour later.

Riley knew what she felt about her father was wrong but however she tried there was always a feeling of hate towards her father. He had deserted her mother, sister and most of all her at a great time of need. She knew she was being selfish and not thinking right but she kept thinking that if her father were still alive then all of the family would get what they have dreamt of.

The jet-black haired girl walked past a load of shops each one filled with what she knew she couldn't have. This made her hate that rich woman with the BMW even more. Riley couldn't afford the clothes she wanted so often, she had to share with her sister and worst of all, her mum.

In the chain of thought that had been going through her mind, Riley didn't realise that Zeus had dragged her to the gates of hell. It wasn't really the gates of hell, only Bell Brew Park but it was where all the skater people hung around and well, they can get a bit rough at times. To be alone with them, and have no street rep. can get pretty dangerous.

Today the teenage girl was safe as she was with a trained police dog. Zeus use to be a police dog but he was involved in a bank robbery where he was shot. The bullet had done something to his spine, which stopped him being as fast and flexible as he use to be. Zeus is only five years old but already a master in dog school.

Riley let Zeus of his leech so he could get some exercise, the moment Zeus felt he was free he was off like a mad bullet. Suddenly he stops as if frozen, them leaps forward as fast as lightning. Zeus returned to Riley's side with a dead rat hanging loosely from his mouth, dripping in rich red liquid.

Thank God Jamie isn't here Riley thought, If she was, then she'd either faint or want a memorial service for the rat and come on, how many memories are you going to have of that one rat? Just it's death, that's a nice memory!

Jamie Rider has always and still is the good girl out of the two twins. She use to drag Riley to church every Sunday saying, 'If you don't go you will burn in hell forever when you die!' To which Riley would reply, 'That's ok, with the way my hair looks in the morning, he would be doing me a favour!'

Zeus was off again almost at the speed of sound, (I think that's fast) with Riley walking swiftly behind him. Riley had just sat down on a near by bench when she realised she could see the black and brown dog anymore.

"AHHHH!!" A high-pitched girlie scream came out of the near by bushes.

"Zeus!" The words were out of Riley's mouth before she even knew she was saying them. The worry began to spread like wild fire across Riley's features, as she couldn't see Zeus anywhere!

Riley realised that she was in the bushy part of Bell Brew Park and that meant only one thing. Riley grinned to herself as she realised what Zeus must have done. The bushy part of Bell Brew Park was a privet spot for couples that wanted to be alone, one on one. Zeus must have walked in on a couple making out and scared the living daylights out of them.

There was a rustle in the bushes and out comes Zeus, almost glowing from satisfaction and happiness. A short girl with shoulder length mahogany brown hair and golden eyes closely followed him. Standing just at her side was a medium boy with navy hair and a cap; he seemed dazed and not sure of what was happening.

The girl saw Riley staring at her, with amusement obvious in her eyes, which made her very angry.

"Hey! Is that your dog?" The girl snapped, her face almost going the same colour as her hair.

"So what if it is?" Riley replied, a small smirk tugging at the side of her perfect luscious lips.

"Can't you keep him under control?!?" The girl continued, raging building deep higher inside her.

"Not really, he's in heat right now so no I can't" Riley chirped back.

The look on the girls face changed instantly, from the angry look she had before she now had what seemed like a blush. Riley looked at the girl, until she couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Walking past the couple with Zeus she bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

That should teach them not to make out in public and in pure daylight! Riley thought, she started laughing as soon as she knew she was out of their sight.

The Baby blue eyed girl made her way to the second exit where she saw something she was dreading. There were at least eight guys coming in through the park gates. Three of them she already knew and the rest looked around her age.

"Ohh look what we have here!' A guy with blood red stick out hair said smugly.

"What do you want Tala?" Riley replied in a bored voice.

Tala is one of those sporty, laid back and lazy guys who get kicked out of school faster than they can say 'Shit!'

"Oh come on babe, don't you want to suck my dick?" Tala casually commented and grinned. The rest of the guys were laughing and slowly they were surrounding the teenage girl.

"Piss off Tala!" Riley seethed, anger rising inside her. She tried to walk passed them but her path was blocked by Tala. "Move your butt, asshole!" Without warning Tala placed his disgusting dry lips on top of Riley's. The teenage girl move back slapping him straight across the face. The thing that scared Riley was that, what she did seemed to have tuned him on even more.

"Zeus!" Riley barked through gritted teeth. As fast as lightning Zeus had pounced on Tala causing him to crash into the ground with a loud thump. Zeus was immediately on top of Tala's chest and refusing to move.

"Fucking mutt!" Tala shouted and trying to push Zeus off but failing miserably.

"Zeus! Stand off!" Riley finally muttered, she was starting to feel sorry for him. Tala got to his feet and stared daggers at the teenage girl before him.

"Bitch!" Tala barked at Riley.

"Tala shut the fuck up!" A voice called out from the gate. Where a second ago there had been nothing but air now stood two tall and tough looking guys. The first had jet-black hair just like Riley, which was tied back by a red jinn and yen bandana and a white cloth.

The second was the one who spoke and as soon as Riley's baby blue orbs met his flame amber ones she felt she was going to melt. This guy was the God of all sex Gods! His two toned blue hair was dancing softly with the late summer breeze.

I really hope my mouth didn't drop then because a goldfish look doesn't look to attractive dose it? Riley thought, Pull yourself together Riley!

Riley stood up straight and glared straight into Tala's ice blue eyes, Tala was glaring right back into Riley's. Zeus was sitting up straight against Riley's right leg like a soldier waiting for orders.

"Kai, stay out of this!" Tala grumbled back to the two-tone blue haired teen not taking his eyes off Riley.

"Tala! Let the girl go!" Kai snapped, he spoke like a superior demanding obedience.

"Tala if we don't go now, we'll be late!" The guy standing next to Kai finally moaned obviously sensing the unease in the air.

Tala grunted a reply which Riley took as an 'all clear' and began to walk past him. Riley was always the person who got the last laugh and the last word in everything. Not able to fight temptation Riley not only walked past with a huge grin on her face but she also winked teasingly at the fuming teen in front of her which set him off completely again.

Tala pounced like a tiger about to kill at the blue-eyed girl, who shut her eyes waiting for the impact to hit her. But none came. Riley dared opening one of her ocean blue eyes to find Tala's face right in front of hers, his foot held back by Zeus and the rest of him held back by no other than Kai.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Kai snapped.

Riley ignored the sudden urge to punch Kai in the face for shouting at her but followed Kai's advice and leaving the park.


	2. Welcome Showdown

Hey guys well this is the second chappie for my fic so don't be scared to review!!! Lol and please no flames.

Well I don't own beyblade only da character I've made up so...

L8rs!!!

Enjoy...

**Forbidden Apple**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Show Down.**

Running down the empty halls four girl made their way to their first class in their new college. The New Year at Hybrid College had just began and already Riley, Jamie, Meriah and Mariam were late for their first lesson, art.

"Hello girls, nice of you to finally turn up at your first art lesson, even if your ten minutes late," A tall slim man with short died blonde hair spoke as soon as the four girls burst in through his classroom door.

"Sorry Sir, we got lost," Meriah replied as she followed the others to find their seats.

"Yes, well, as I was saying before this parade came flying through the door, this is your new school and a brand new start so make the most of it, for the next two years..." The teacher continued but the words weren't getting through Riley's ears.

On Riley's right sat the very person she had been looking for through the whole of the rest of the summer yet no luck. But here he was right beside Riley and she couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Riley!" A person hissed from the other side, Riley's head turned in surprise. Riley's baby blue orbs met chocolate brown. "Riley, can we swap seats?" Jamie whispered.

"She can't swap seats, because then she'll be to far away from me!" Meriah hissed turning around in her seat to face the twins.

"Could you girl keep your harpy traps shut long enough for me to say a few words?!?" A voice boomed from the front of the classroom. Both Jamie and Meriah sat up and stared in disbelief at Mr Carter their art teacher.

Riley looked down at her desk and slowly her eyes drifted to her right.

Oh god please don't let him see that I'm looking at him!

A pair of polished black shoes came into view her eyes drifted higher and she saw grey neat and ironed trousers with a leather belt. Her baby blue eyes continued to rise over the body of the boy sitting next to her. Black blazer, white shirt and a black and red tie. Riley finally took in the boys facial features, his soft lips, those masculine and strong cheek bones and those golden, flaming amber eyes that were piercing through Riley's baby blue one's.

"Errr... do you have a spare pencil?" Riley stuttered, her eyes falling once more like a puppy denied its toy.

"Your holding one," Kai replied, his eyes giving that cold look he always gave.

"Yeah, but this one is broken, see?" Riley beginning to get angry at Kai coldness showed Kai the pencil she was holding and snapped it in two.

"Fine," Kai muttered as he handed Riley one of his ultra expensive pencils, weird thing was he had a smile on his face, a proper smile.

The bell went as a sign that lunch would begin, Riley, Jamie, Meriah and Mariam paid for their lunches and sat down at a table outside in the school grounds. This was one thing that Riley and Jamie both loved about this school, many activities took place outside in the school grounds yet today the only experience in the out doors was lunch.

"Mr Carter is so rude! Did you hear the way he spoke to me and Jamie!" Meriah exclaimed as soon as she sat down at the wooden benched table.

"Exactly! I couldn't believe teachers were allowed to speak like that to their pupils," Jamie agreed.

"Ohh c'mon guys, it was kinda funny," Riley replies as Mariam and her began to laugh.

Before Jamie or Meriah had the chance to reply some music began to play behind them. It was an R & B beat that Riley knew oh to well.

"Ok you guys stay here while Mariam and me check out what's going on," Riley stated and walked over to where the music was coming from.

The two girls turned a corner and found a bunch of boys sitting around a sound system the music blaring out of it.

"Tell you what I did last night, I came home, say, around a quater to three," Riley began to sing to the beat of the music that was escaping from the sound system.

"Still so high, Hypnotized, in a trance," Mariam sang in at the right moments.

"From this body, so butter and brown and tantalizing, You woulda thought I needed help from this feeling that I felt So shook I had to catch my breath," Riley continued not fazed at the sudden crowed that was watching her.

"Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head, Oh my, Oops there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet, Oh my, Ooh, some kinda touch caressing my legs, Oh my, Ooh I'm turning red, Who could this be?" The two teenage girls sang and began to dance in the centre of the circle that the crowd had formed.

The music began to die down so Merriam and Riley made a run for it.

"We are mad!" Mariam laughed as the two girls approached the table where they had left their lunch.

"What did you do?" Jamie looked at Riley suspiciously.

"Nothing! We didn't DO anything," Riley replied taking a bite out of the apple she had just picked up from her sister's tray.

Jamie just sighed standing up and began walking back into the school building throwing away her rubbish on the way. The other three girls followed discussing their next two lessons.

The end of the day came soon enough after a gruelling two periods of English where Riley got about no where trying to understand what in the name of the popes underwear William Shakespeare was on about.

Riley leaned against the red brick of Hybrid College her eyes closed in the late summer sun.

"How are we getting home?" Jamie asked as she walked up to her twin sister.

"We'll find a ride," Riley replied opening just one of her baby blue orbs before closing it again.

"Sure we will," Jamie muttered rolling her eyes at her sister.

There was a roar of an engine close by which caught Riley and Jamie's attention. Riley opened both of her blue orbs and looked at where the noise was coming from.

Kai had just started up his midnight blue Suzuki Hayabusa 1300 motorbike; next to him Tala was just about to get onto his own black and yellow GSX-R600 motorbike. Riley saw her opportunity.

"Hey guys," Riley said sweetly as she approached the two boys, Jamie right behind her.

"What do YOU want?" Tala snapped, as he disliked Riley so much.

"You couldn't do us the smallest favour?" Riley continued ignoring Tala's tone and looking straight at Kai.

"Depends on what it is," Kai replied switching his engine off and looking back at Riley.

"You couldn't give us a ride home could ya?" Riley asked as sweetly as she could looking deep into Kai's orbs.

"There is no way I am taking YOU anywhere!" Tala growled from beside Kai.

"Who said you had to? You could take Jamie and I could go with Kai," Riley smiled at Kai as she said this.

"Kai, we can't take HER anywhere!" Tala muttered to Kai.

"Just deal with it," Kai simply said before throwing the spare helmet at Riley who caught it with ease.

"Thanks Kai!" Riley chirped giving Tala a teasing wink.

"Women!" She heard Tala mutter under his breath as he handed Jamie a helmet.

Riley slipped on her jet-black helmet on carefully and sat down behind Kai who had started up the engine once more.

"You ever been on a motor bike before?" Kai asked, he hadn't put on his helmet yet.

Riley shook her head, as she couldn't really speak properly.

"Put your arms round my waist and hold on tight then," Kai said with a smirk on his face.

Within just a few seconds the two motorbikes were riding down the road.

"Faster!" Riley screamed over the roar of the engine.

Kai nodded to show he understood and began to pick up speed, within a matter of minutes they had pulled up outside the Rider household. It was a cosy three-bedroom house with two floors, bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs and kitchen living room and another bathroom downstairs.

Kai stopped his motorbike outside the garage and switched off his engine. Riley jumped of the back and took off her helmet carefully as not to mess up her hair.

"Thanks for the ride," Riley smiled giving back her helmet to Kai who had just taken of his own.

"Don't you have a ride of your own?" Kai asked as he looked around.

"No, we haven't got enough money for things like that," Riley replied a sad expression on her face.

There was a loud roar and Tala pulled up next to Kai.

"YOU MANIAC! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME BACK THERE!!" Jamie shouted throwing of her helmet making her hair all messy. She began to hit Tala with her school bag as Tala defended himself with his hands over his head. "DRIVING LIKE A BLOODY MANIAC!"

"I WAS DRIVING SLOW, THAT WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO HOW KAI HAD RIDDEN!" Tala shouted back at Jamie's back who ran up to the house door.

"MAYBE RILEY WANTS TO GET HERSELF KILLED BUT I DEFINITLY DON'T!" With that Jamie slammed the door behind her. A barking could be heard from the house where Zeus was probably trying to get out.

"I don't get women I swear I don't!" Tala said angrily.

Kai just smirked beside him.

"Hey thanks for the ride, both of you," Riley said smiling at Tala. "I know Jamie isn't the easiest person to ride with, she is kinda scared of high speed."

"No kiddin," Tala spoke sarcastically, his eyes as cold as ever.

"Hey, you couldn't give us a ride tomorrow to school could you?"

"There is no way Jamie is getting on this bike again," Tala warned.

Riley's face dropped.

"I can take my convertible and Jamie can come with me, is that ok?" Kai asked.

"What about her," Tala nodded in Riley's direction.

"Well you'll have to take her," Kai said gruffly.

"That bitch is not getting anywhere near me, let alone on my bike."

"Then take my car and I'll take your bike," Kai was beginning to get bored with Tala's complaints.

"That's great!" Riley chirped giving Kai a hug. "Thanks again guys!" Riley shouted over her shoulder as she made her way to the house.

"Hey Riley!" Kai called out.

Riley twisted round and looked at Kai.

"I liked your show," He said with a smirk on his face before putting on his helmet and driving away.

Riley watched the two boys drive off with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

He saw me sing! AHHHHH!

Hey I'll leave it there for now so remember to review! Anyway thanks to all the ppl that have all ready reviewed it really means a lot 2 me, seriously, sniff sniff

Anyway the song I used in this fic is Tweet, Oops Oh My, just encase you wanted to know.

Oh n Jezza-Jay yeah Bryan is going to be in this fic but in a little while k? Thanks for da reviews and review more!


	3. Meet My Friends

Hey guys!! Thanks for all your review!! They really motivate me to write more for u'ze.  
  
I'm new at fanfiction so all the advice you have already given me and any you are willing to share I really appreciate coz it helps me a lot!!  
  
Sorry bout getting all sentimental on you, but I had to say it lol.  
  
Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade only the characters I have dug out of my own weird and sick imagination. Lol

Well cyaz

Enjoy....

**Forbidden Apple**

**Chapter 3: Meet My Friends**

Riley woke up to find her mobile vibrating on her table where she left it to charge.

"Hello?" Riley said groggily after flipping open her phone cover.

"Told you you needed an alarm clock!" The voice on the other end said in triumph.

"Meriah I don't need an alarm clock, I was just about to get up," Riley lied.

"Sure you were," Mariah replied obviously not believing the jet-black haired girl. "How are you getting to school today?"

"Tala and Kai are taking us," Riley mumbled as she got up from her bed and took out her school uniform.

Riley's school uniform consisted of a black skirt, black shoes, black blazer, black and red striped tie and a white shirt.

"Tala and Kai!" Mariah practically screamed forcing Riley take the phone away from her ear. "Oh my god! You are so lucky! I'll wait for you at the gates in front of school ok?"

"Fine," Riley groaned.

"Ok I'll see you later!" Meriah said this before she hung up.

* * *

There was a knock at the door just as Riley was coming down the stairs. 

"Oh hey Kai," Riley said when she saw Kai leaning against the doorframe. "Where's Tala?"

"Err... he's coming," Kai said looking down at Riley's shirt.

Riley followed his gaze and found she had missed one of the buttons and the top of her breasts was on show.

"Erm... come in," Riley said as pink rose in her cheeks.

Kai followed Riley to the kitchen where Jamie was sitting happily eating toast and a wet towel wrapped around her hair.

Zeus sat at Jamie's feet watching in case any of her toast happens to land on the floor. He gave one acknowledging look to Kai then continued to watch Jamie.

"Hey Kai," Jamie said, her voice muffled from the toast that was in her mouth.

"Jamie! How many times to I have to tell you! Don't speak when you're eating!" A tall slim woman with blonde shoulder length hair said as she came into the kitchen. Her baby blue eyes quite like Riley's fell on Kai.

"Kai, this is our mum, mum this is Kai he's a friend from school." Riley introduced, picking up a piece of toast from Jamie's plate.

"Hello Kai, I hear your driving my girls to school," She said a soft smile on her face. "Just drive safely please," With that Mrs Rider walked out of the kitchen her smart suit showing off her perfect figure and went up the stairs.

"Come on Jamie lets go," Riley said as she pulled Kai's hand and guided him out of the door. "Bye mum!" She shouted over her shoulder, not waiting for a reply.

Tala had just pulled up on his bike when Riley followed by Kai escaped through the front door.

"Hey Tala," Riley chirped as she examined Kai's car. One of Riley's 'must haves' is a fast ride so she was getting all the options and looks that she could find.

Kai's car was a metallic black convertible with leather seats and wreaked of money, this left a bitter taste in Riley's mouth. Just at that moment Jamie slammed the front door shut and ran up to the three teens.

"What HAPPENED!?!" Riley shrieked as she took one look at her sister.

"What do you mean?" Jamie answered confused.

Unable to speak because of shock Riley pointed to her sister hair.

"Oh right," Jamie muttered then pulled her sister aside so the boy's couldn't hear. "I was trying to put blonde highlights in my hair to impress someone but it went a bit wrong."

"Only a BIT!?!" Riley regained her voice.

"Ok, a lot," Jamie whispered close to tears.

"Look, have you got anymore of that blonde dye?" Riley asked as pity overwhelmed her.

Jamie nodded.

"Good, bring it to school and I'll try to fix it," Riley announced to which Jamie ran back to the house to retrieve the dye.

"What happened to her hair?" Tala almost choked saying this because he was laughing so hard. "She looks like she has an odd kind of ladybird on her head!"

"She spilled some bleach and some got on her hair," Riley lied.

Tala didn't look like he believed it but he didn't argue either. Out of the corner of her eye Riley watched Kai's reaction, he didn't laugh or joke he just watched with the cold look back on his face, not like before.

Jamie ran out of the front door once more, one of Riley's caps on her head and a small box in her hand.

"Ready?" Kai finally spoke, exchanging keys with Tala.

"Yeah," Jamie replied her cheeks slightly pink as put her school bag into Kai's car. Riley and Kai got on Tala's bike and Kai switched on the engine.

* * *

Tala's bike pulled up in front of the school gates, a black convertible followed. 

"Yo Kai! Who's the chick?" A deep voice asked as Riley carefully (as always) took off her helmet. A gang of boys appeared in front of the motorbike.

"This is Riley, Riley that's Ray," The guy that spoke gave Riley a wink when she looked at him, he looked her age with jet-black hair like hers but there was something weird that caught Riley's curiosity.

Riley had seen him somewhere before; his golden eyes with slits just like a cat; there was something about him that kept Riley's interest.

"I've seen you somewhere before," Ray said as he looked Riley over.

"In the park, when Tala got pissed at her," Kai replied as he walked over to the other guys.

"Oh yeah, and you were here shining knight in armour," Ray laughed.

The other boys were watching Riley carefully and suspiciously, which made Riley feel nervous.

"Nice show you pulled yesterday," Ray said gazing straight into Riley's baby blue orbs.

"Thanks," Riley couldn't help but blush as she got of Tala's bike. She hadn't noticed this before in the park but Ray was incredibly hot! Maybe even hotter than Kai.

"Are you two an item then?" One of the other boys asked, he had blonde hair and cheerful look in his blue eyes.

"There is no chance in hell Max!" Tala barked immediately, glaring at the blonde boy.

"Sorry, just asking," Max laughed as he put his hands up in defence.

"Ray baby!?! RAY WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Came a deafening shriek from not far away.

Riley noticed Ray's eyes open wide in horror.

"Oh here you are!" A girl with long silky blonde hair stepped through the school gate and joined the group in the parking lot. She had sparkling lavender eyes that shone with pride and self-confidence. She walked right up to the black haired teen and grabbed onto his arm as if he was her only support, pinning her talons into his perfect skin.

"Oh hey Mercedes," Ray gritted through his teeth as he winced in pain but still forced a smile on his face.

"Oh baby why didn't you..." Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed Riley and next to her Jamie. "Who are they?" She continued ignoring the whole fact that the twins were standing right in front of her.

"This is Riley and Jamie, their twins," Ray announced as he noticed Mercedes and Riley exchanging dirty looks.

"Honey, I don't know what you did with your hair but it looks like you had a laboratory accident," Mercedes giggled at Jamie, as she spoke in a snobby voice.

"First thing, don't ever call me or my sister honey!" Riley barked at the blonde in front of her, her anger rising by the minute. "Second thing, you ever talk to me or my sister like that and I will personally make sure that all those golden locks of yours get caught in one of the blenders in Food Technology class, is that clear?"

"Is that a threat?" Mercedes said her voice dripping with venom.

"Oh yes, and get use to them coz with that attitude you'll get a lot more." Riley said calmly grabbing Jamie and heading towards the school gates where Meriah stood with her mouth wide open in shock.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the classroom door as a medium height blonde girl stepped into the practically empty room. In the corner was a group of guys all talking apart from two, one a red head the other slate coloured. The girl smiled. 

"Hey boys," She purred walking towards them, faces of all the boys rose and their conversation was cut short.

"Mercedes, I told you I'll meet you after school," Ray sighed the sheer dislike was emanating from his words.

"I'm not here for you!" Mercedes snapped obviously sensing Ray's tone.

"Then why are you here?" This time the slate colour haired boy spoke opening just one of his fiery orbs

"Glad you asked, can I speak to both of you?" She spoke indicating both Kai and Tala.

"Sure talk," Tala smirked at his whit.

"In private!" Mercedes snapped once more.

The two boys got up and walked out of the room, Kai leaned on the line of lockers that was at his left and Tala just leaned against the door they had just walked out of.

"What do you want Mercedes?" Kai asked in a bored tone.

"I've seen you getting close to those bitches," Mercedes almost went red at the sheer thought of the sisters.

"Which ones?" Tala smirked acting dumb (Which wasn't to hard for him lol jokes!)

"The Riders, what would you say if I asked you to mess with their minds," She asked a sly smirk growing on her lips.

"What would we get out of it?" Tala asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well apart from the sheer satisfaction of watching them brake I would pay you a reasonable amount," There was an evil glint in her muddy coloured eyes.

"And what do I get out of it?" Kai asked still speaking in the same bored voice as before.

"Well my father is a co influence in the Hiwatarii Company, I'm sure that I could persuade my daddy to keep your father out of town longer on business meeting and conferences," Mercedes smiled at Kai, "I've heard of your problems with your father."

There was a moment's silence whilst Kai stared at Mercedes suspiciously.

"And why exactly do you want us to do this?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"That's easy, your are the hunks of this school so they are bound to break faster and the little Barbie wannabe, what's her name?"

"Jamie?" Tala sniggered,

"Yeah her, she already fallen for you." She said nodding at Kai, "Anyway your already cosy with them,"

"What do you say man?" Tala looked at Kai.

There was a moment's silence as Kai looked from Mercedes to Tala then back.

"Fine, but you better keep your part of the deal!" Kai growled turning back towards the door, pushing Tala aside and walking through.

* * *

"Do you know what you just done!?!" Meriah shrieked at lunchtime. 

"No what did I do," Riley replied in a bored voice as her eyes scanned the available food.

"You just threatened one of the most popular girls in school!" Meriah continued to shriek.

"So?" Riley finally decided on cookie dough ice cream.

"So, SO! So you don't go around threatening the popular girls!"

"And why is that exactly huh? Just let them walk all over you is that what your saying? Threaten the ones that are weaker than you!?!" Riley shouted back causing most of the lunch queue to stare at her.

"Yes! I mean no, of course not," Meriah answered her voice not really sure of itself.

"That is really shallow Meriah, if you think like that then maybe you deserve to be one of them bimbos," Riley gave Meriah a disgusted look and walked to one of the tables where Jamie and Miriam were waiting for her.

"What was that all about?" Jamie asked as soon as Riley sat down.

"Nothing," Riley replied coldly not looking at either of her companion's just spooning ice cream into her mouth.

"Ooo, cat fight! Always wanted to see one of those," A voice came from the end of the table.

"Tala go away!" Miriam snapped.

Behind Tala stood Max a boy with a blue cap who was staring hungrily at Riley's ice cream and Kai who was staring strangely at Jamie. But no sign of Ray.

She had seen the boy with the cap before but she couldn't quite put where.

"Hey guys guess what!" Jamie chirped trying to get rid of the tension in the air around them. "It's Miriam's birthday on Friday!!"

At the word birthday Riley cheered up and looked up at the clouds dreamily.

"My birthday already!" Miriam smirked.

"Don't say you forgot!" Riley asked in disbelief.

"Course I haven't!" Miriam laughed nervously.

"She expects presents from you guys too! Now that you know!" Jamie chirped once more at the group of boys who all had a look of horror on their faces that is apart from Kai.

"I know the perfect present for you Riley," Tala smirked, as he liked his lips meaningfully. "And I know you'll enjoy it."

"You wish!" Riley stuck her tongue out as the pips went to signal the beginning of fifth period and the group split up to find their lessons.

****

* * *

K well you know what to do! Review plz n I'll try get the next one as fast as I can!!

Well ciao!


	4. Shopping & Presents

Hey soz dis took so long but like I sorta had writers block!! But anyway I've finally done it lol. Thanks for da reviews ppl n make sure u keep dem cumin!

All advice is also welcome but no flames plz!

By the way Absolute-Darkness thanks for the heads up bout Mariah's name n I'll use that in future and bout da pairings sorry but they will get clearer as the fic goes on.

Well I don't own anything part from my characters and my plot.

Enjoy...

**Forbidden Apple**

**Chapter 4: Shopping & Presents.**

A jet-black haired girl flicked through the clothes lines in the latest clothes shop in the mall, nothing! At least nothing she could afford.

Riley stepped out of the shop and made her way to the escalator that lead down to the main floor, she looked at her watch, it was 6:30pm so she decided to head back home.

She had just stepped on the first step of the escalator when she saw slate hair rising on the escalator going the other way back up. She watched as the figure came closer and Riley's heart began to beat faster.

And there he was, the sex god all mighty in all his glory wearing navy combats and a black t-shirt with Linkin Park written across it, his dreamy gaze fell upon the teenage girl as she stared deep into his auburn eyes.

Riley got to the bottom of the escalator a turned to see if maybe she could catch another glimpse of the slate haired teen. To her surprise she saw Kai jump on the metal pole between the two escalators and slide down balancing as well as a cat and jumping of at the end.

He looked up at her grinning.

"How did you...?" Riley blurted out in a mixture of surprise and shock.

"I use to do a lot of skateboarding when I was younger." Kai stated putting his arm loosely around Riley's shoulders.

Riley blushed slightly.

"So what are you doing here?" Kai asked checking out the blonde that had just walked past them.

"Leaving." Riley pouted shaking Kai's arm off and running towards the exit.

An arm wrapped itself round Riley's waist forcefully; she twisted round to find Kai's face right in front of her own.

"Not so fast," He said smirking.

"Hey you can't force me to stay here!" Riley said not meeting Kai's gaze.

"Hey, come on, I need your help." Kai said cupping Riley's chin and lifting it so they were looking eye to eye.

"My help?" Riley whispered as Kai lips got closer and closer to her own.

"Yeah, I need to buy Miriam's present and well I'm unless at that kinda thing." He whispered back in her ear.

She shivered slightly as she felt Kai's breath against her ear as he spoke. Kai stepped back putting his arm round Riley's shoulder once more and leading her back to the escalator.

"So what did you buy for Miriam?" Kai asked curiously.

"Why?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Just curious,"

"You ever heard of 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Riley smirked looking up at Kai's profile, they got off the escalator and were slowly making their way back to the shops Riley had come out of just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, but then again I'm not a cat, so what will curiosity do to me?" Kai looked down into Riley's eyes that were still watching him, she quickly looked away.

I am making this SO obvious!

"Hmmm, I don't know but I'm sure I'll think of something."

Am I flirting with him?!?

"You still haven't answered my question," Kai continued grinning.

Riley looked up at him and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What question?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, I was looking at dresses," Riley replied.

"So how come you didn't buy anything?"

"Can't afford it," Riley admitted sadly.

"Aw poor Cinderella," Kai smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Riley said laughing as she punched him playfully in the ribs and ran inside one of the shops.

Kai followed the baby blue eyed girl into the store, stacks of clothes rails were all around but Riley was nowhere to be seen.

He walked through right to the end of the store where a whole wall was covered in different kinds of women's shoes. There was a little movement behind him but before he had a chance to turn fully Riley was on his back and refusing to let go.

Kai pulled at Riley's arm and as he was obviously stronger than her he pulled her on his front so her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"I got you now," He smirked as he dipped his head lower.

"I don't think so," Riley whispered fighting against Kai's grip.

Kai trying to regain control lost his balance and both teens fell onto one of the benches where costumers usually tried on their potential shoes. Kai on top of Riley.

"Now I definitely got you," A larger smirk growing on his lips as he took in their situation he cocked his head to the side once more and more forcefully leaned in.

"Eehm..." Someone beside them gave a forced cough.

Both teens looked up in surprise and found a girl of no older than twelve standing there a grim expression on her face. She had slate coloured hair and golden honey coloured eyes that didn't look impressed, the look in her eyes seemed a lot older than the girl herself.

"Kara?" Kai spoke a hint of confusion cushioning his words.

"Mum told you to pick me up from Kita's house like an hour ago!" The girl snapped, "But instead you go of raping girls in a clothes store!"

"I'm not raping her," This time it was Kai's turn to snap.

"Then what are you doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"They have nice shoes here," Riley finally spoke looking at the shoes behind her upside down from her position.

Kai smiled as he stood up lifting the black haired girl with him.

"So, who are you?" Kara asked in a bored voice, "Another one of my brothers victims?"

"Your BROTHER!?!" Riley's shock obvious, "Actually that's not surprising you do look alike,"

"Yeah sure!" Kara snorted grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him out of the store.

Kai unhooked Kara's hand from his arm and walked up to Riley who had silently followed the two out of the store.

"Look, I'm sorry about this, Kara is a little deranged," Kai said with a smirk.

"What and your not?" Kara gave Kai an identical smirk, "It runs in the family Hun,"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Actually she dose have a point," Riley laughed.

Kai gave both girls an over exaggerated hurt expression causing both girls to laugh harder.

"Come on, lets give this lunatic some air," Riley smirked offering her arm as the girl beside her was at least three inches shorter then her.

"I agree," Kara hoped her arm through Riley's and they both walked off leaving Kai standing there his mouth hanging open.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Kara and Riley moaned for the fourth time in the past two minutes.

"Uh! Fine, you know maybe Tala had a point about you," Kai sighed heading for the food court.

"What did he say this time?" Riley raised an eyebrow in slight interest.

"That your only after me for my money and good looks," Kai smirked giving Riley and wink.

"You wish!" Riley whacked Kai around the head grabbed his arm and pulled him to the counter.

"For one I'M not after YOU, and the rest is just pure bullshit!" Riley glared at Kai pointing to a medium tub of cookie dough ice cream then pulling Kara towards one of the tables.

"Same for me slave!" Kara said over her shoulder.

Kai rolled his eyes at the two girls as he took out his wallet and began to order.

"Do you like the devil?" Kara suddenly asked as the girl sat down at one of the tables.

Riley gave her a confused look.

"Well I don't know him personally but I heard that he's pretty buff," Riley smiled.

"From who?" Kara gave Riley and awkward look.

"Miriam, she a sort of Goth, she doesn't admitted it of course,"

"No, mean my brother," Kara said seriously after giving her a grin for the comment.

"I don't know, he is a jackass," Riley said slowly as she looked around at the people walking past, thinking about the question.

"Look, I have to warn you, I've seen my brother pick up girls, fuck them then drop then just as fast." Kara sighed. "I really like you that's why I'm telling you this."

"Riley?" Kara continued, she waved her hand in front of Riley's eyes who was staring out of the window at one specific spot. "Are you listening?"

"Firstly, aren't you a bit young to use that kind of language? Secondly thanks for the advise," Riley looked back at Kara. "And thirdly you see that guy over there, he's been staring at me for at least the past ten minutes not budging."

Kara slowly turned around and looked in the direction that Riley had been looking just a second ago. She observed the area with her golden orbs but she saw nothing suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" Kara said looking back at Riley and raising an eyebrow.

"There..." Riley looked back at the spot where just a minute ago a boy with lavendery silver hair stood. "I don't get it he was there a minute ago!"

"Maybe you seeing things," Kara said shaking her head. "What did he look like?"

"I don't See things," Riley frowned, "He had lavendery silver hair, my age..."

"What like that guy?" Kara whispered as she looked over Riley shoulder to the entrance of the food court.

Riley spun around and her baby blue orbs met pure lavender ones.

The boy's lips turned into a smirk showing off his perfectly white teeth. He wore a white baggy t-shirt that reached below his hips with the words 'Addicted to Pain' in bold black letter on it. He also wore worn navy baggy jeans and a sliver chain around his neck.

"What are you ladies staring at?" Kai asked as he approached their table with the food.

In the moment that both girl's attention slipped to Kai the boy seemed to have disappeared.

When there was silence Kai gave a confused look, sighing he sat down next to Riley.

"How the...?" Kara stuttered.

"Who the...?" Riley continued.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Kai asked getting annoyed.

When no answer came Kai rolled his eyes stood up with his own ice cream and began walking out of the food court an annoyed childish look forming on his face.

"Hey Kai wait!" Riley called out coming back to reality as she grabbed her and Kara's ice cream and the girl's hand before running after the slate haired teen.

* * *

"I'm SORRY!" Riley said those words for what felt like the millionth time in the past five minutes.

"Riley don't bother, he's always been a brat in the head," Kara spoke as she looked at the shops around her.

"Kai!!!" Riley moaned impatiently, "We were just taken by this weird guy that came into the food court that's it!?!"

"Was he buff?" Kai spat walking faster to the exit than before.

"HELL NO!" Riley lied, "He was weird kept staring at me,"

Kai who had been a meter in front of the two girls spun around and looked straight into Riley's baby blue orbs.

"Hey don't get jealous bro, it's not like you two are going out or anything," Kara rolled her eyes then smirked in amusement as her brother gave her a death glare.

"Look come on, you still haven't bought Miriam a present and I just got an idea of what to buy her." Riley smiled grabbing Kai's arm and pulling him into one of the high-class dress shops.

* * *

"You ready?" Riley called from behind one of the changing room curtains.

Kai grunted a reply still in a bad mood as he sat on one of the couches in front of the changing room his sister and Riley were in.

"Okay," Riley pulled the curtain aside and Kai's jaw nearly dropped of as he saw what the two girls were wearing.

Kara was wearing pink summer dress that was revealing more than needed to at her age; she had a huge smirk on her face as she saw Kai's face.

Riley on the other hand had a black gothic dress that showed of the front of her tanned legs yet covered the back with a black material that was attached to the leather belt around her waist. The dress was cut of at the top showing of the top of her breasts and neck, it had see-through sleeves that reached right to the fingers and had cut off finger holes like a glove.

"Well what do you think?" Riley asked checking herself out in the head to toe mirror on the wall opposite.

"Get some heels and you'll look hot!" Kai mumbled still taking in her appearance.

"Not for me you fool! For Miriam!" Riley sighed and rolled her eyes at the teenage boy.

"Oh," Kai said coming back to reality, "Yeah its cool,"

Riley sighed once more as she checked her watch. It was nearly eight and that is when the mall shuts.

"There you go, get her this and say it's from all three of us," Riley smiled.

"And if either of you mention this dress ever being on me I will personally promise you a very painful death!" Kara smirked, as both teens looked her in surprise. "Kai you know this is not my style, I'll never be caught in pink again!"

Kai smirked.

"Same size?" Kai asked as Riley stepped out of the changing room her normal clothes back on, (A black tank top that said 'Bite Me!' in silver letters, a navy jean skirt, black ankle boots and a black leather jacket) she handed him the dress.

"Oh err no, she's taller so a size bigger."

Kai nodded and went off towards the pay area leaving Riley alone as Kara was still changing.

A wolf whistle came from behind her. Riley spun around to find the lavender boy from before sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Who are you?" Riley whispered her voice seemed stolen.

"You looked fine in that dress, boyfriend is he?" The boy nodded at Kai who was talking to one of the assistance.

"You didn't answer my question!" Riley snapped regaining her voice.

"You look cute when you're angry," He spoke in a soothing voice as he stood up, he was about an inch taller than the teenage girl in front of him.

"Answer my question," She was whispering once more.

"Do I really have to?" The lavender-eyed boy dipped his head, his lips met Riley's, but she didn't move away but closed her eyes and allowed it, she liked it.

"Riley?" Came Kai's voice from beside her.

Riley's eyes snapped open and where there had been a boy before was nothing but air.

"What were you doing?" Kai asked a confused look on his face.

"Nothing," She whispered back as Kara came out of the changing room a worried expression on her face. Kara took her arm and the three left the store.

The ride to Riley's house was in pure silence, Kai was pissed off because both girls were ignoring him once more, Riley was going over what happened with that boy over and over again and Kara was worrying about Riley and this mysterious boy, only thing was, she didn't know why only she'd heard the whole changing room scene and she didn't like it.

When they arrived Riley muttered a bye and ran indoors as quickly as she could.

"That girl is seriously weird," Kai mutter as he drove of home.

"Riley? Is that you sweetie?" A voice came from the living room.

When Riley didn't reply her mum came to the front door. Riley leaned against her front door and closed her eyes sighing.

Leave me alone!

"Sweetie, there's something I want to tell you, someone I want you to meet."

Oh great another one of my mum's snobby friends!

"Riley, this is Liam,"

A tall man of over six foot came out of the living room and joined the two, he had platinum blonde short hair and stand out looking lavender eyes.

"We are getting married!"

* * *

Oooo left ya on a cliffie, Ok done finally, soooo remember to review, give me any ideas you may have for this fic.

I'll get back 2 you as soon as I can...

Well sayonara ppl!


	5. My Plan & Escape

Hey ppl!! Sorry its taken so long but I have had a major case of writers block and I'm not sure if I can be bothered to write this anymore. But coz all of you'ze been so kl and givin me some great reviews I have written another chapter lol. You lot go check out my new fic called Two to Tango!! Oh and I'm thinking bout changing da title so give me any ideas coz I'm stomped.

Well member 2 review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade just my characters n plot

Enjoy....

* * *

**Forbidden Apple**

**Chapter 5: My Plan & Escape **

"Your WHAT?!?" Riley shouted at her mother.

"We are getting married," Her mother remained calm and steady.

"Where's Jamie? Have you told her?" Riley continued ignoring the man that was standing next to her mother, one of his arms around her shoulders.

"She's upstairs, and yes we have," her mother answered.

Riley without saying another word ran up stairs and straight to Jamie's bedroom.

"Jamie?" Riley mumbled as she walked into her room without knocking. Jamie lay on her bed, arms wrapped around a pink teddy bear. The teddy bear was the only reminder of their deceased father that the twins had. Riley had her own one, a red one.

"How could she do that?" Jamie whispered tears falling down her face.

"I don't know," Riley whispered scooping up her sister in her arms and hugging her.

"I can't believe it," Jamie sobbed into her sister's shoulders.

"Come on," Riley stood up lifting her sister with her. She grabbed Jamie's navy rucksack. "Pack all your essentials for the week."

"Wwhat?" Jamie asked confused.

"Just do it!" Riley ordered before walking out of Jamie's white washed room and to her own.

The teen girl grabbed her black rucksack and started stuffing certain clothing, her hairbrush, her phone, some money she had saved up and other essential.

Her baby blue orbs were filling up fast with tears, until her vision became a complete blur. Without thinking she walked over to the door of her room, tightened her fist and slammed it straight into the wooden door.

She winced in pain but looked in satisfaction as she saw a crack in the wooden work of her bedroom door. Walking out of her bedroom she entered the bathroom took her toothbrush, toothpaste and ran straight back.

There was a soft knock at the door as Riley finally finished and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Come in," Riley croaked her voice not wanting to work.

Jamie walked in and looked at her sister. Both girl's had puffy eyes from crying, but both held their heads up high acting like they were brave and knew what they were doing.

"Let's go," Riley finally spoke in a more sure tone.

The sisters took their bags and made their way down the stairs and straight out of the front door.

"RILEY? JAMIE?" Their mother called as she ran after the two teens. "Where are you going?"

"Mum, we need some time to think this through," Riley stated.

"And where are you going?" Her mother questioned.

"It's none of your business!" Riley answered.

"I am your mother! I have a right to know!" Her mother continued her voice raging.

"Yeah? Well you should have thought about that when you were sneaking of meeting some blonde bimbo behind our backs!" Riley snapped at her mother.

When no answer came Riley continued all her rage, anger and confusion rushing out of her like a train at high speed with no brakes.

"Oh come on, face it, since you are getting married that has to mean you've been seeing him for quite a while now, what will it be four months? Six?"

"Seven," The man next to her answered as the twin's mother looked at the ground in shame.

"You stay out of this!" Riley fumed her face beginning to get pink from anger.

"I thought you'd would be happy for me," Her mother croaked as tears rose in her eyes.

"Happy?!? You going off with some big mouthed army drop out after loosing dad?!? You have to be kidding me!"

"That was sixteen years ago!" Her mother finally looked Riley straight in the eye. "Do you expect me to stay single forever?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Riley shouted, "But whatever you choose to be happy, you'll have be happy without us!"

Riley turned on her heel and walked away from her mother who was sobbing behind her.

"Come on Jamie," Riley ordered as she looked to the side to find Jamie looking dazed at their mother.

"No Jamie stay here with me, I need you!" Mrs Rider cried with a look in her eyes that seemed so desperate.

Riley looked at her sister not daring to meet her mothers gaze.

"Come on Jamie,"

"I... I... I can't Riley," She finally said her eyes giving a powerful glint that Riley had never seen before in her sister.

"What?" Riley's eyebrows rose as she looked at her sister in shock.

"And if you cared about our family you wouldn't go either!" Jamie's voice was harsh now, almost demanding.

Riley's eyes narrowed so she was glaring but no at her sister or mother but at the man that was standing next to her.

"Great start mate!" She spat "Welcome to the family!"

With that the black haired teen whirled around and walked in the opposite direction of her house. She didn't know where she was going but as long as it was far away from here that's all that mattered.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and with a sigh at her older brother Kara stood up and went to answer it. Obviously from the way Kai was not responding he probably hadn't even heard the door ring in the first place.

"Hi Riley!" Kara grinned when she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Er, well I sort of had a family row, and it ended with me leaving." Riley sighed an exhausted look on her face.

With that Kara ushered the teen girl in and guided her to a large room she guessed was the living room. It was painted in a creamy clean colour with leather couches and a plasma screen TV in front of them. On one of those sat a boy of 18 his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey prick head, we have a visitor," Kara smirked when she kicked her brother in the legs.

Kai looked up lazily over where Riley stood sheepishly not really knowing what to say.

"You again?!" Kai raised both eyebrows, "You just can't get enough of me can you?"

Riley gave the teen an annoyed look before looking at Kara and smiling.

"Thanks for this, I really mean it,"

"Hey, no probs, anything for a friend," was Kara's reply before she guided Riley upstairs.

* * *

Riley looked at the clock on her new bedside table, she had just found out how huge the Hiwatari household really was on her trip to the bathroom. Let's just say she ended up in every room but the bathroom.

Without knocking Kai barged in through the door his sister following.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She frowned up at the two.

"Have you ever heard of manners?" Was Kai's reply, "You're the guest here so be nice,"

Riley rolled her eyes and smiled at Kara who was giving her brother a dirty look.

"So what happened?" Kara asked her head resting on her arm as she sat down on the chair by the desk and leaned her arm on the table.

"Mom's getting married," Riley said, no emotion in her voice.

The teen girl threw herself onto her bed.

"So?" Kai asked confused, leaning against the door of the room, which he closed after both siblings were in.

"This is the first time we have ever heard of this guy, she must have been seeing him behind our backs."

"Like I said before, so?" This time Kai gave the black haired girl a serious look that made Riley want to melt. Thos auburn eyes were digging into her own but worst of all once she thought about what he had said she knew he was right, and so was Jamie.

Kara picked up a pen from the desk she had been leaning on, and threw it at her older sibling.

"Don't be so rude!" She said her face in a pout that turned into a grin when her brother glared at her, his hand massaging the point of impact.

"No, he's right," As much as Riley wanted to deny it, she knew he was deep down.

Both of the siblings looked at her as if she were an alien from another planet.

"What?!" She said frustrated at the sudden growth of attention.

"Did you just say this brain dead idiot was right?" When Riley nodded both eyebrow rose on her twelve year old face.

"Wow, put it here bruv," the siblings touched fists, and Kai gave the teen a murder grin that just set her emotions of again.

* * *

A strong wind picked up the already exhausted looking branches of the trees that surround the Volcov household. The sky was turning grey and night was falling all around, sucking in any life that the day had brought with it.

Tala Volcov had just managed to take two steps out of his own front door when he felt a hand run down his back in a seductive manner. He didn't react in anyway that showed he was in any way interested in what had just happened, instead he turned around and sighed.

"What do you want now Mercedes?" He asked not even trying to hide the annoyed growl that followed.

"Well I just wanted to go over a part of the deal with you," Her voice was smooth and lased with confidence and self-admiration that Tala knew all to well.

"Yeah and what would that be?"

"Well haven't you noticed that Kai and that self loving, ass licking, dick sucking, bitch, are getting just that little bit too close?" This amused Tala, as what came to mind was a description of her rather than Riley.

"Not really,"

Mercedes rolled her lavender orbs at the stupidity that she felt towards the red haired teen standing in front of her.

"She moved in with him," This surprised Tala, he had know Kai his whole life and knew what made him tick inside out, its not like they were that close because they weren't, its just for some reason he could read Kai like a book, and this was something that the slate haired teen did not ordinarily do.

"Yeah, and what makes you so sure of this then?" Tala asked, he made his way slowly away from Mercedes and sat down on the hood of his family's Aston Martin with looking once up at Mercedes who he knew was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm not saying it was his fault, it was that spoiled brat of a sister that he has but their sudden closeness could go against our goal," At the mention of Kara, Mercedes eyes had darkened and her lips turned into an evil frown.

It was really amazing how the blonde teenage girl could look from a innocent enough looking smile to a really evil looking frown. Tala looked up at her and cocked his head to the side.

"So what exactly do you want me to do about it then?"

"That's where my plan comes in," She smiled showing of her pure white teeth and her eyes shone menacingly. "And that's when you come in,"

* * *

Okay I know I am so sorry that you've waited so long and all I give you is a short chapter that's extremely boring. And I apologize again, but like I am really suffering from writers block in this fic so, help me out people and give me some ideas at what you think I should do next.

Well thanx for all da reviews so far and keep them coming!!

And remember to check out my new fic Two To Tango!!

L8rs Ppl!!


	6. Party Pooper

Hey!!! Guess what!! Here is a new chapter!!! I got there finally, with a lot of help from my brain.

Well this chapter is written in Riley's POV so tell me if you like it or not and if I should keep it like that or not.

Well betcha been waitin for this sooo…

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade only my characters and the plot.

**Forbidden Apple**

**Chapter 6: Party Pooper**

Riley's POV

"Give me a ride PLEASE!!" I pleaded for what felt like the hundredth time in that one minute.

"And why should I?" Kai looked down at me his eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Because you know I'm cute!" I chirped as his face fell.

"No,"

"Just give her a god damn ride!" Kara walked into the entrance hall, her face held an annoyed expression as she kicked her brother hard in the shin.

"Oww!" Kai groaned whilst massaging his leg.

A smirk grew on the twelve year olds face as she watched her brother in amusement.

"KAI!! Come on or we'll be late!!" I screamed grabbing hold of Kai's arm and pulling him towards the door, which believe me was very hard in heels!

We arrived at Mariam's house with about seconds to spare before the start of the party.

Mariam had asked me to be here early, you know the whole stress of a birthday party, and guess what! I AM HER FRIEND!! Believe it or not, but I have to be here early to support her. God, I'm turning into a marriage councillor rather than a teenager.

I skipped up to the front door and knocked.

"Thank GOD!" I heard a feminine voice shout from the other side of the door and shortly after the large mahogany front door opened to a very stressed Mariam.

"Oh my god!" I screamed as I took in Mariam's appearance, her hair was a wet mess, she had a bathrobe on and there was not one drop of happiness or excitement on her face.

"Kai! Don't look," Mariam whaled as she ran up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"To late," He muttered amused to which I whacked him hard on the head.

"Go do… errr… what ever you usually do… you know stupid boy stuff, okay?" Sometimes I really think that he could be such a wanker, cold-hearted asshole with a dick for a brain, hey hey, maybe that's right.

Kai walked off into the kitchen grumbling something about ungratefulness for giving me a ride and stuff, but at that moment, I really didn't care. I just managed to catch sight of Mariam's younger brother by a year, before I ran upstairs to tend to Mariam's nerves.

"What am I going to do?" Mariam cried as I reached her bedroom and walked in.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" I soothed sitting down next to her and hoping to hell that I can keep that up. After all, she did look like a mess, a massive mess; the only thing that could fix this is a miracle.

A miracle?

That gives me an idea.

I grabbed my phone and found Mariah's number.

"Who are you calling?" Mariam demanded through tears.

"A miracle," I muttered.

"Hello?" A voice answered cheerfully.

"Get your butt here right now!" I yelled before hanging up. Grabbing Mariam's arm I pulled her into the bathroom and began to comb the mess on her head.

* * *

30 minutes later… 

"I think my work is done here," Mariah announced finally stepping away from Mariam, and I must say, we had done an amazing job in the little time we had.

"Wow," I sighed collapsing onto Mariam's bed and resting my head on one of the pillows.

"RILEY!!" Mariah screeched.

"What?" I asked confused, my ears ringing.

"You'll mess up your hair!" She frowned at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes before standing up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mariam asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Downstairs," I replied absentmindedly.

Mariam really did look amazing tonight, she had a gothic mini dress on that I had fixed after the small tear that appeared on one of the seams. The dress matched her leather knee-high boots and her hair was pinned up, with loops and spirals everywhere, giving her a very old fashioned but still modern look.

When I got downstairs the party had been well and truly started, probably all Josephs work but I know Mariam wouldn't mind.

"Hey Ri," I male voice broke through my thoughts as my eyes met turquoise.

"What do you want?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the teen in front of me.

"Just saying hi," He replied in an offended tone.

"Whatever," I replied pushing him out of the way and heading for the group of boys that were standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Riley, looking good," Ray grinned as he took in my appearance.

Wait until you see Mariam, I mean, my dress is only a black mini, nothing fancy, I was going for the whole classical look that I haven't chosen before. Like Jamie always says, better to stay original than copy others.

"Thanks," I smiled warmly at Ray. Damn he looks good in that white t-shirt. I guess he didn't make much of an effort dressing tonight. Then again, neither has Kai or any of the other boys.

"Come on Kai," I smirked as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I took his hand and placed it round my shoulders before guiding him towards the living are where the soul of the party was.

"No way!" Hr began to fight but I kept on pulling.

"Yes!" I laughed at the face he pulled before winning and finally pulling him onto the dance floor.

Spanish or Latin American music escaped the speakers, not really surprising when you know that Mariam and her brother Joseph are both from Spain and love their country.

I wrapped my arms round his neck and rested my head on his shoulder to which he finally responded by placing his arms round my waist and we began to dance to the Hispanic beat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" He muttered.

"I can!" I grinned taking me head off his shoulder and facing him. Damn why does he have to have those gorgeous auburn eyes that make me want to melt?

Kai rolled those sexy eyes of his at me before I spun around and replaced my hands round his neck.

"Why is Tala being so nice to me al of a sudden?" I asked looking back up at him after a moments silence in which I inspected the people around me.

"He is?" Kai asked obviously as amazed as I was.

"Yeah, he said hi to me and everything," I replied thoughtfully remembering what had happened only moments before.

Is he hot or what?! I mean the way he just looked at me right then, god!! I would have given him my soul if he had asked me to.

"Wow," Kai grinned.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well maybe, he likes you," Kai joked.

"WHAT??" I practically yelled but realised in time, I'm not stupid you know.

"Well it would explain a lot," He smirked this time.

"Like what?" I raised both eyebrows at him.

"The fact that he was always so mean to you before, the only way to hide his burning desire for you," Kai laughed as I pulled him off the dance area.

"No way!" I snapped smacking him on the head.

"Ouch!" He moaned rubbing his head, "That's two smacks in one night!"

"You'll get more if you don't watch it!" I snapped again before walking towards Jamie who had just appeared with Mariah at the living room door.

"What's crawled up your ass a died?" Mariah asked me when I came close enough to hear.

"Nothing, where's Mariam?" I replied changing the subject.

"Still upstairs getting ready for her grand entrance." Jamie giggled softly.

"Jamie!" I sighed pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sor-" She began to apologise but I broke her off.

"No, I'm sorry, I'll fix things at home, I promise!" I promised to which she gave me a thankful smile.

"You better!" She laughed a she pinched my nose.

"Hey! Get off!" I chuckled "Oh look, here she comes!" I smirked at Mariam; she walked down the stairs her head up high and proud. The music stopped and everyone began to assemble in the dancing area where there was the most space.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone began to sing as the room went dim and Joseph came out from the kitchen, his hands holding a very nice looking birthday cake, on top were seventeen candles each one alight.

That's when all hell broke loose; everything was going fine until that moment. You know that feeling when you know something is about to happen but you think it's so obvious so no one is going to bother do it? Well I just had one of those, and guess what, I should have listened to my instincts.

Remember kids, always listen to your instincts, they may lead you into a better place someday. Now look at me, I'm a priest!

I think I saw the whole thing in slow motion, like it had come out of the matrix or something.

Joseph came walking in slowly towards a beaming Mariam who was standing beside the table, a knife in her hands, ready to cut her cake. Suddenly a foot comes out of nowhere and I must admit she had really nice heels, those with black straps and the buckle… Anyway getting off the point here, Joseph tripped and like expected the cake flew straight at Mariam who ducked in time and it landed straight on the wall behind with a splat.

Before I had a chance to think I had kicked off my heels, I grabbed Mercedes and pulled her out of the door into the front yard. Why is it that all this dramatic stuff always happens to me in the front yard of someone's house?

"You bitch!" I yelled at her as she escaped from my tight grip on her jean jacket.

"Look whose talking BITCH!" She snarled, glaring daggers at me.

"Why the hell did you do that to her?" I snapped returning the glare.

"This party is boring enough as it is, I wanted to make it a little more interesting," She snapped back.

Have you ever heard of a breaking point? Well everyone has one and mine had just well and truly broken.

I rounded my hand into a fist and smacked it straight into her face; a satisfying crack filled the air as I felt her nose break.

"Whore!" She screamed as the pain began to take effect.

"Next time, get it out with me, NOT with my family and friends!" I ordered before walking back into the house, loud cheering filled the air as I just realised that a crowed had formed around us.

* * *

Midnight… 

"Come on RIDER!!" I heard someone yell behind me as the alcohol began to take control. I don't know how or why I had gotten into this, but at this moment I was in a drinking match with Mariam.

Two more shot glasses were filled with clear vodka after I watched Mariam swallow her last, her eyes were misty but she still managed to hold her ground.

I took my shot glass and swallowed it obediently as I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. To the back of the crowd that was around us I noticed that Jamie and Mariah were standing there, disapproving looks on their faces.

Fuck them!

Mariam picked up her shot glass slowly but she didn't quite manage to get it in her mouth as she dropped it on her way to the bathroom.

"TEY!" I cheered raising my hands in triumph before I felt two hands on my waist, pulling me towards the door. "Ot the ell?" I asked confused, my words slurring with my loosing concentration.

"Come on, we're going home!" A male voice ordered as my blue eyes met auburn.

"Ut I ant to stay!" I groaned wobbling slightly but Kai place his muscular arms round my waist again and steadied me.

"Riley, your completely pissed, come on! You'll thank me in the morning!" I sighed.

"Hn," I replied lamely, before following.

I leaned against Kai's Viper and waited for him to fish out the keys from his pocket.

"Shit!" He cursed, "I left them with Tala, I'll be right back," He sighed giving me an unsure look. "Stay here!"

"ES! E STAY ERE!" I tried to copy what he just said but to not luck.

With another unsure look Kai walked back into the house and disappeared through the door.

I stood there for a while, damn it was getting cold!

"Waaah!" I yelled. I reckon I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing because the next thing I know, I was on the floor, my bum aching. And I must have been really pissed because before I knew it I was giggling madly.

I looked around and from the corner of my eye I saw something, I don't know what it was but it was white and sparkly. Trying to get my eyes to focus I stood up clumsily and began to walk in the direction of the white object.

"OOO, ot's hat?" I spoke like a child. I made my feet shuffle along, my surrounding were a complete blank the only thing I wanted to do was to get to the white sparkly object, like a cross of some kind.

There was a loud screeching noise and headlights turned on completely blinding me.

"KEEP HE NOISE OWN!" I shouted as a quiet 'brum' noise filled the air, the closer it got the louder.

Soon it was really loud and my instincts were telling my to move, but I was frozen to the spot, my feet not wanting to budge.

"RILEY!" I heard someone yell before a pair of arms grabbed me and I almost felt like I was flying. I really mean it, maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe I'm going mad, but I really felt like I was flying.

That was until I hit the floor with a 'thump' and other body on top of mine.

"Riley, I TOLD you not to move," Once again I saw Kai, but this time he was lying on top of me. WOW!! I am really getting somewhere!!!

Kai stood up and lifted me up too, pulling me over his shoulder.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Jamie yell from her position at the door. "Is she ok?"

"Fine, a little shaken up but fine," Kai replied.

"LET go!" I giggled madly over Kai's shoulder again.

"See," Kai sighed.

"Who done that?" Jamie asked ignoring me completely.

"I don't know," Kai replied looking over in the direction where the 'bruming' machine had left. "Look, I'll drop her off at yours tomorrow and we will talk about it then, when she's talking sense,"

With that I felt him move and he finally dropped me off in his passenger seat.

"You smell nice," I giggled shyly taking in his scent, but I wasn't clear enough to figure out what it was.

"Thanks," He replied pulling away as I heard a 'click' and my seatbelt was in place.

He shut the door behind him softly before going around and taking his seat in the drivers seat. The rest of the journey wasn't that clear, as I had dropped of into peaceful slumber.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly as a dark room came into view. Squinting I tried to make out the time on the clock on my bedside table, 4:30am. 

Kai must have carried me to bed, how sweet!! I was still in my party outfit.

That's when a sudden rush of memories came into my head and the screeching sound filled my ears again. I don't know why but I began to shiver uncontrollably, maybe it was the realisation of what happened.

I got up shakily, alcohol still roaming freely in my blood stream and walked out of my room. I don't know how I managed it or even why but I ended up walking into a door, and no sooner had I realised who's door it was but the owner also realised I was there.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked sitting up straight in his bed, no shirt on his chest so revealing the fine lines of his muscular chest.

There was something that had triggered something inside me because the next thing I know, I'm standing there leaning against the doorframe crying my eyes out.

I KNOW! What the hell is wrong with me?! There has got to be nothing more embarrassing than crying your eyes out in front of the guy you have so got the hots for!

I felt like a little kid at that moment, and maybe I wanted to be a little kid, forget about the problems of life and just let it all go. My feet shuffled along to Kai as he watched me intently.

"What happened?" He asked again after not getting an answer for the last question, but this time in a soothing voice.

He pulled me into his arms as I reached his bed and gave me a hug that I didn't want to pull out of.

"I left my heels at the party!" I cried out, more tears streaming down my face.

I felt his lips turn into a smile as he kissed the top of my head.

"Look, come here," He sighed pulling me under the covers and wrapping his arms around my waist. "We'll pick them up tomorrow,"

I watched him close his tired eyes.

"Thanks Kai," I whispered as if there was someone else in the room and I didn't want them to hear. "You're my best mate, you know that?"

"Hmm," He muttered drowsily before falling asleep.

I shuffled in his arms a bit to get comfortable before entering the land of nod as well.

* * *

OKAY THAT'S IT FOR ANOTHER CHAPPIE SO MAKE SURE YOUR REVIEW AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC TWO TO TANGO!!

WELL L8rs!!

Truble


	7. Morning Daddy!

HEY GUYS! ITS MY BDAY! WHEEEEEE! WOO HOOO! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

Happy Bday to me! Happy Bday to me! Happy Bday Happy Bday Happy Bday to ME! WHHHEEEEEE! Okay with age I become even madder and well that doesn't run in my family. SO IM UNIQUE!

Okay my special treat for you guys is if you haven't guessed already an update for every fic! So yey to you guys! Lol.

Okay, if ANYONE and I mean ANYONE can guess how old I am today I will answer ANY and I mean ANY question they want. I will answer it honestly, or try to.

(For all those that chat to me on msn or aol this isn't for you because most of you already know!)

So yeah, this A/N is going in every chapter I post on this very special day, if I haven't said so already ITS MY BDAY! 21st MARCH! Lol.

Okay I'll quit annoying you guys and well ENJOY!

* * *

**Forbidden Apple**

**Chapter 7: Morning Daddy!**

"Hmmmm," I mumbled opening my eyes to immediately shut them again from the sun that was seeping through the window.

"Morning," A voice whispered in my ear as an arm tightened it's grip around my waist. Wow, I think I have never felt more in heaven then I did at that moment, a pleasant shiver ran down my back at the feel of his fingers brushing against my leg before settling around my thigh.

"Kai?" I asked, this was more then I expected, could this be real?

"Yeah?" Kai's husky voice asked, his lips were leaving soft butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Are you serious?" I twisted around in his arms so I was now facing him, the sleep in his eyes was obvious. I watched his eyes focus on me then widen.

"Shit!" Kai swore immediately letting go of my bare thigh. "I'm so sorry, shit!"

"Kai it's alright," I said trying to stop him for beating himself up mentally.

"It's just a natural reaction to me now," He said honestly, with the amount of girls he has I wouldn't be surprised.

"It's okay… thanks,"

"Thanks? For what?" He asked confused, GOD! He is so cute when he's confused!

"For pulling me out of the party, for being so nice to me, for taking me home and… for saving my life," God that sounds so cheesy! Probably that's why I rushed it so much.

"It's cool," He smiled at me, a full tooth showing smile that as always made me melt.

"Thank you," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself to him and into a hug. Kai shocked took a while to respond but then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and hug me tighter.

I think I'm in love!

"Come on, your going back home today, we better get you packed up," Kai muttered suddenly, but his grip on my waist didn't falter.

"I know," I whispered taking a deep breath and breathing in his perfect scent.

I think we laid like that for ages, wide-awake, and in total but comfortable silence.

"KAI KAI!" I girl burst in through Kai's door, "MIRROR'S MISSING!"

She stopped and stared as we flew away from each other.

"No… Mirror's here," Kara said again a frown forming on her face, which quickly changed into a wide and scary smile. Somehow I know that I don't want to know what she is thinking. "Did you two sleep together?"

I looked at her, she was all excited now, bloody hell, who would have thought seeing a girl in her brothers bed would be that exciting! She must be a super human if she gets excited every time she sees a girl in Kai's bed, or at least taking pills.

"It's not what it looks like, I was drunk yesterday and ended up here after a crying fit," I have no clue why I just said that! Why do I feel the need to explain myself to a kid?

"Sure," Kara replied obviously not believing me. "So why is Kai in only boxers?"

I looked at Kai and sure enough he was naked apart from the boxers, and believe me, WHAT A SIGHT! I had to desperately try and stop myself from drooling.

"It's what I sleep in mutt," Kai answered not one bit fazed by his sisters accusations; he must get them a lot then.

"Then why is she staring at you like that?" Came Kara's voice again, "She's practically drooling."

I watched as Kai's eyes caught mine and he smirked.

"Huh?" I asked not paying attention to what they were saying.

"I can't help who I am can I?" Kai chuckled walking up to his sister and pushing her out of the door. Once that was done he turned and looked at me.

"Soo…" I said lamely as he started walking towards me, his gaze never faltering. GOD! Why is he doing this?

Kai stopped right in front of me, his lips mere inches away from mine. "Wanttogetsomebreakfast?" I rambled as his grinned, sending my already mush brain into a blender.

"Kai," I whispered as he leaned in fully, arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me into a kiss. Our first kiss.

"I knew it!" Kara yelled triumphantly slamming the door open and sending me about a meter in the air.

"FUCKING HELL!" I screamed, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" And with that I ran, ran straight after her, she was going to pay for ruining that perfect moment!

* * *

"Kai, tell that freaky looking dwarf to pass me some cereal," I asked Kai with a sweet smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Twirp pass the cereal," Kai grumbled at Kara who glared at me.

"Bro, tell that stuck up cow that she can get it herself!" Kara retorted.

"Oi!" Kai snapped at her use of language.

"Shut up!" Kara waved Kai off with her hand and continued to glare at me.

"Bad move," I sighed knowing fully well what was going to happen next.

Kai stood up grabbed his sister by the back of her pyjama top and dragged her up the stairs and to their parents bedroom where he refused to open the door until she apologised.

"Let me OUT!" Kara screamed as Kai continued tostand inthe way of the door, a bored expression on his face.

I don't really know why but those two really do seem scared of their parents' bedroom. I found that out a couple of nights ago when I went on my merry way to find the bathroom and ended upin there.

Kara told me that something about that room and well about there dad just scared the living shit out of both herself and her brother. So you can understand why Kai chose this punishment.

"She deserved it!" Kara groaned from the other end of the door. We would be here for a while. Stubbornness seems to run in the family; well I think so anyway after seeing them two.

Kai sighed looking up at me.

"Let me out! PLEASE!" We heard Kara yell.

I walked slowly up to Kai who watched me suspiciously whilst still holding on to the door handle.

"Kai," I whispered trying to make it sound seductive, I'm not really sure if it worked though.

"KAI!" Kara yelled unaware of what was happening at the other side of the door.

I stopped just a few millimetres away from Kai; I could feel his uneven breath even though I was oh so shorter then him. Smirking I slowly stood on my tip toes and leaned in stopping again mere millimetres away from his lips.

FOR ONCE I'M THE ONE THAT IS IN CONTROL! WHEEE! GIRL POWER! YEY!

Uhh, I just sounded like a six year old!

Kai slipped his free hand around my waist trapped me in between the bedroom door and himself.

Well I spoke too soon… oh well… there's always next time right?

"Kai," I whispered again as he dipped his head and began leaning in. It was my turn to breath unevenly; I just couldn't help it as my breath began tingling with his.

"KAI? ARE YOU THERE? Kai! PLEASE let me out! I beg you!" Kara groaned as Kai punched the bedroom door, yet another moment ruined by his sister.

"Uhhh!" Kai growled leaning back against the door and sliding down, his slate hair covering his face from view.

Fuck it! What have I got to loose? Only have a lot to gain right?

I placed one leg on either side of his sitting form so I was directly above him. Kai's auburn orbs looked up at me, a mixture of shock and confusion in his eyes. I slipped down to my knees cupped his chin with my hand and kissed him.

I KNOW! I DID IT! I DID IT! GO ME GO ME! I was even doing a victory dance in my head until Kai's hands and Kara's voice brought me back to reality.

"Kai? What are you doing?" Kara asked in a suspicious tone, Kai's hands had slipped around my waist and pulled me closer so I was pressing up against his chest still in a sitting position.

With the whole closeness came a deepened kiss, as Kai's tongue begged my lips for entrance, which I wouldn't give. Okay, I admit it, I AM A TEASE! AND DAMN PROUD OF IT TOO!

Kai growled impatiently his hands running under my t-shirt and up my back, my own hands settling one in his hair and the other on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked huskily as we separated.

"WHAT WRONG?" Kara yelled from the other side of the door, "I'M STUCK IN HERE! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

I smirked down at Kai before leaning in but this time not denying him entrance.

"Kai," I smooth male voice called out from behind us. Kai's whole body stiffened at the sound of his name. We broke apart almost immediately and stood up, Kai as straight as a soldier.

I looked up at the man who spoke, he had crimson eyes like Kai but they weren't warm, they were cold and almost evil looking.

"May I ask who you are? And what you are doing in my house with my son?" The man asked, his gaze falling from Kai to me, I almost flinched at the cold sound of his voice.

"Riley Rider," I replied, "And I was about to get my stuff and go home,"

"I see, you still haven't answered of what exactly you were doing with my son,"

ARE YOU BLIND? It doesn't take a genius to work out what exactly we were doing!

"I was admiring your son's face, and to get the full detail I had to do it real close," I answered sarcastically.

Kai turned his head from his father to me, a grin on his face and a new look of admiration in his eyes. WOW! I'm being ADMIRED by KAI HIWATARI!

"Kai, take her home and release your sister from my bedroom," With that the man dismissed us as he walked back downstairs.

"I think he likes you," Kai smirked flinging the door open to show a very shocked Kara, her mouth wide open.

"If he does that with people his likes then I would so hate to be his enemy!" I admitted as Kai's smirk grew.

"You stood up to father!" Kara stated, her voice full of disbelief.

"Yeah, and I'm getting the feeling that he wants me to go home, so let's not make him wait," With that we all walked down to my temporary bedroom and I began to pack my stuff.

* * *

"Riley! Your okay!" My mum threw her arms around me as soon as I walked in through the front door, Kai and Kara right behind me.

"I told you she would be fine with the Hiwatari's," Came Jamie's voice as she walked into the small space.

"Yes but this is your sister we are talking about here, she would could get into danger if you left her a room made of candyfloss," My mum stated with a smile as she gave me another hug.

"Maybe but with Kai around there is no chance in hell anything will happen, he likes her too much," Jamie grinned happily as me and Kai glared at her.

"I was so worried about you! Never do that again!" She held onto me tight.

"I know mum, I promise I won't and I'm sorry about running away," I sighed.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone behind your backs with the whole relationship with Liam, you should have known from the beginning," My mum answered truthfully.

"No mum, I'M sorry, you have every right to see anyone you want without having to tell me or Jamie about it, and I'll try my best to get along with this Liam guy," My mum beamed at me her eyes were filled with tears as she hugged me again.

"Come on, let's get all your stuff back in your room," Jamie ordered as we began walking up the stairs and guess what?

ME AND KAI WERE HOLDING HANDS THE WHOLE TIME! Take that! Stupid bitch Mercedes!

* * *

DATS DAT CYA!

OH REVIEW!


End file.
